I'll make it up to you
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Alberto accidently injure's poor little Rey Rey while performing the Cross arm breaker. How will he ever make it up to his little chihuahua? AlbertoxRey coupling


"Rey, I didn't hurt you did I?" The wealthy Mexican luchador that went by the name Alberto Del Rio questioned with serious concern for the smaller, yet older man.

Rey quickly shook his head. "No, no! I'm completely fine." The lie slipped through his teeth like it was nothing, but in all actuality his shoulder was in some searing pain, but in no way did he want Alberto to blame himself for this, it was just a small accident but he knew the younger man would just blame himself the whole night and even worse stay out all night to try and perfect his cross arm breaker so it never happens again. It was the consequence of being in this business, but it would still fly right over Alberto's head, that man was just so stubborn...

Eying Mysterio suspiciously, Alberto decided to put the others words to the test. Reaching forward he gripped the smaller man's shoulder, he pulled away quickly when he saw Rey's face scrunch up in pain and even heard a small whimper pass through the others lips. The grip wasn't even at full strength either, if anything it was just a small tap of his fingertips.

Looking down in defeat, Rey cradled the injured arm in the palm of his hand. "It's just a sprain, it'll get better in no time."

"But it was me who caused it." Alberto whispered solemnly, closing his eyes lost in thought. Those dark brown eyes only opened when he felt a warm hand press against his cheek lovingly. Sighing through his nose he pushed further into the warmth before meeting the eyes of his smaller lover.

"Estory bien, Alberto!' (I'm alright) Rey said sternly yet with such soft and caring eyes. Alberto overlapped Rey's hand, sliding the smaller hand down to kiss the soft flesh gently. "Let's just go home, and forget this ever happened ok?" Pulling his hand away from the other he used the now free hand to signal to the other to bend down. Once the other complied he himself leaned forward to kiss the others lips gently, though some of the material of his mask made it a bit difficult. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm going to go back to my locker room and change." Hand clasping a chunk of his mask he pulled it off with one swift motion. "I'll meat you by the car and we can just go back to the hotel, Si?"

Alberto gave his signature smirk before kissing Rey's smooth lips once more. "Si." The smaller man smiled cheerfully before walking off to his locker room with Alberto watching him all the way until he was out of his line of vision. Flipping out the phone the raven haired male made sure no one, especially Rey was around as he speed dialed his good friend Rodriguez's number. "Ay amigo! Me preguntaba si podrias hacerme un favor..." (Hey friend! I was wondering if you could do me a favor...)

–

Looking himself in the mirror quickly, Rey deemed himself ready to head out back to the hotel. Slinging his duffel bag over his uninjured shoulder he opened the door to his privet locker room, switched off the lights, and exited. Locking the door behind him quickly he jogged his way out into the stadiums parking lot to meet back up with Alberto once more.

Alberto leaned against his 1965 silver painted Cobra, arm's crossed and head tilted towards the pitch black sky completely lost in thought once more, that is until he head rushing foot steps opposite from his general direction. Shaking his head clear he looked behind him to see none other then his "little Chihuahua". Seeing Rey seemed to just make his face instantly brighten, and he'll tell you this it's hard to keep such a big smile off your face on-camera.

"Ready to go beautiful?" Rey's face flushed cutely before his own lips tweaked into that of a smile. "I'm always ready." Opening the passenger side door wide enough for his stature, he slipped in.

The ride to the hotel they were currently settled in at was filled with a lot of comfortable silence. Both men talked every now and again but Alberto wouldn't pester Rey as his eyes would droop every now and again from exhaustion. To bad the smaller Mexican wasn't going to be getting the sleep he needed once he got to the hotel.

Finally arriving at the hotel Rey wasted no time slipping free from the tight compounds of Alberto's Cobra. Maneuvering around the hood off the parked car he stood next to Alberto , doing that made it easier to hold his hand ya know? (:])

Alberto smiled, but it was no where near one of those smug smiles he would always pose for on national television, no this smile was genuine and Rey seemed to be the only person who can place that true smile there.

His hand squeezed the others lightly, thumb tracing small patterns on the smooth skin as he walked on next to his love. Excitement filled his nerves as they grew closer to their shared hotel room, and he certainly hoped Rey had at least a little bit of energy left for his planned nights events~.

Once they made it to the said hotel room Rey reluctantly slipped his hand free from his lovers palm to grasp at the golden door handle while the other worked on fishing out the key and fitting it into the keyhole. Opening the door swiftly his nose was bombarded with a strong strawberry scent. His mouth hung open as he stared into the dark room with the only source of light being candles, which probably explained the scent. Rose petals scattered across the floor and, to the delight of his eardrums, soft music filled the room. It was all very romantic, sweet, soothing, thoughtful, and most defiantly the most cheesy thing ever!

Rey turned to question Alberto but before he could utter any sort of sentence his lips were enclosed into a soft and loving kiss. "Tonight I'm going to help you relax in anyway possible, to make up for what I have done to you." The younger whispered once he pulled away from Rey's addicting lips. "Alberto...you didn't need to do all this. I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." The taller of the two just shook his head as he led them both inside. Their walk didn't end with just entering the room, soon Rey found himself inside the equally dimly lit bathroom with the tub filled with hopefully still warm water.

Bending forward until he was about Rey's height, Alberto pressed his thin lips against the shell of his hypnotized lover. "Nothing more relaxing then a refreshing warm bath, Si?" He smirked as he noticed the others obvious shiver of delight. "Si..." Was Rey's only reply as he began to strip himself of each and every article of clothing that hung over his body.

Licking his lips hungrily, Alberto watched with fascination as those pesky closes slipped easily off Rey's tanned skin. Images plagued his mind as he thought up countless things he could do to Rey to make him scream in pleasure, to make those beautiful baby blues darken with lust, to make him wither and cry out his name over and over as he pounded into that tight accepting hole.

Sinking into the water Rey looked up amusingly at the trance like state the raven haired man was in, and also at the plainly obvious bulge in those black plaid pants. "Alberto~." He accented thickly; which seemed to bring Alberto back to reality. Smiling sensually Rey rested his chin comfortably upon his overlapped arms that laid flat against the ledge of the tub. "Aren't you going to join me? I don't think I can relax without you~." He purred.

Alberto smirked at his naughty little chihuahua as he easily began to slip out of his formal suit. Rey watched his every move, his face becoming flush in excitement, skin tingling, eyes glazing, and it was all just do to the man in front of him stripping. He soon had to tear his wondering eyes away from the gorgeous man as he ripped away those pesky pants (along with boxers) to reveal his at full attention cock. Alberto's smirk just grew as cute embarrassment forced Rey to look away and scoot forward so he had just enough room to slip into the tub just behind the smaller man.

Rey still looked on ahead as he felt the water sway, that is until a pair of firm strong arms wrapped around his torso to pull him back. A gasp ripped passed his lips as he felt the others meat stick press against the dip of his back. His back relaxed into the body, head resting against the curve of his lovers neck, content smile casting across his features. "So-" Poking out an index finger Rey dipped it into the water to make small lazy circles, disturbing the waters once still surface. "What else did you have planned to help me relax?"

"Hmmm..." Alberto leaned forward to plant a soft kiss against the injured shoulder blade. Rey winced at the action but as soft kisses showered that same shoulder the once shooting pain he felt by just one simple touch disappeared into a dull throb that could easily be forgotten. "I was thinking of taking you into the bedroom. And possible watch a movie?" 'Alberto suggested'.

The water rocked almost violently as Rey fixed his position so he was straddling Alberto's hips to make that much needed eye contact. "Oh really? What if I told you I had a different idea?" Alberto's brow rose at the other as both arms now rested casually against each side of the bathtub. "Oh? And what would you have in mind?"

Biting his bottom lip almost cutely Rey rocked his hips, eliciting a surprised groan from the raven haired aristocrat. "Why tell when I can show." Lips crashed against each other into a hard needy kiss. They molded together until lips parted so the slipper muscles trapped inside could dance together in an exotic dance full of heated passion.

Alberto groaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the thick waist of his lover in front of him who was currents grinding their hard on's together frantically. One hand slid south across the smooth skin until his fingers rested comfortably in-between globes of flesh, tips ghosting over the anxious puckered hole.

Rey ripped his mouth away to bring in a gust of wind into his lungs. "Albertoooo~." He whined as his body automatically pushed against those fingers. A whimper almost broke free as one finger pressed in gingerly. "Come on my naughty little chihuahua, tell the big bad lobo all your dirty desires."(lobo=wof) Rey looked into those mischievous dark brown eyes with his own lusty baby blues. "Well first off, I want more then one finger prepping me right now." Alberto hummed as he "experimentally" inserted a second digit, burying it knuckle deep. "Like that?" He questioned as he started scissor like motions, stretching the ring of muscle. "Nng! More!" At the demand Alberto gladly pressed in his last digit. Curling his fingers in a "come here" motion he succeeded in brushing that bundle of nerves that made the masked wrestler see snowy white and scream in mind numbing ecstasy.

"Aye! Alberto! Te necesito ahora!" (I need you now) Forcing those fingers out his body Rey crashed his lips against Alberto's once more.

Clear liquid splashed against cool white tiles as the two bodies inside the tub now exited -with the smaller attached to the larger, legs circling the waist to keep from falling.- Eyes open and lips still connected Alberto made his way from the small bathroom into the equally small bedroom.

Gah he hated staying in such dingy and such small one room hotels. Being from the filthy rich family he was born into you get kind of used to the classy high life, but he supposed as long as he was here with the Rey Mysterio in his arms every night and day, he could live with it. Though he couldn't wait until they finally shoot a gig at his hometown so he could, as the American's call it, "kick it" at his mansion.

Mentally shacking his head clear of his out of place thoughts he gently placed Rey onto the Queen sized bed that took residence within the bedroom. Making good use of the position he was in he steadied his dripping hardened member against the radiating heat of Rey's entrance. "Are you ready mi amour?" He murmured once the kiss finally broke.

Impatience grew as only the tip of his lovers cock was entering the first stretched ring of of muscle. "Of course I'm ready! J-just hurry!" As their was no need to be told twice Alberto took the plunge, in one swift motion he was buried at the hilt. The action brought a shriek of pain to echo through out the room, momentarily making the man above still. As moments passed and Rey got accustomed to the feeling of being filled he tapped his heel against Alberto's side signaling for him to finally move.

The pace was set at slow and steady, cock still not yet exiting fully. This soon all stopped once the need for sweet rough friction became to overwhelming. Rey ground himself down ferociously against that hardened flesh earning him a well deserved pleasurable hiss and pace pick up from his lover. Fierce kisses were placed upon his lips, down the outline of his jaw, thus leading to the soft yet easily breakable skin of the neck. Certain spots got were lucky enough to get those sweet to rough kisses along with spine tingling nips and sucks. Purple splotches pained his neck that are not only hard to explain to friends but also a very definite mark of ownership.

Pleasurable mewls, moans, and groans filtered the room as their antics spiked to familiar hypes. Alberto exited out of the body below him til only that leaky tip remained then slammed back in with as much physical energy he could muster.

"Oh GOD Alberto!" Rey screamed in praise as that stiff rod slammed against that great bundle of fuck deep inside him. "Mmm Rey~. Siempre tan fuerte!" (Always so tight!) Speed increased do to those delicious noises Rey was emitting from those full swollen lips.

Lips smashed in a teeth chattering kiss as they both neared their end. "Ahhh nng Alberto touch meee!" Rey breathed out before diving back into that sloppy. And as he commanded it Alberto complied. Reaching in-between their sweat glistening Alberto gripped at the flailing appendage to work it in time with his wild thrusts.

Rey broke his face apart from Alberto's to fling his head back to release a mighty scream of climax. Those hits to the bundle, and oh that magical tanned hand that jerked his cock was enough to send anyone spiraling.

Grunting at the sight of that his lovers face scrunched in climatic ecstasy and to feel that warm liquid spray across his own tensed body was just enough encouragement for Alberto to spill his own seed deep within the tight compound of Rey's channel. Using whatever energy he had left to hold himself up he bestowed a kiss upon the once injured shoulder.

Rey smiled softly as he rolled just enough so that his head laid against the chest of the man he loved to pieces. "Gracias. But you didn't have to make up for an anything." Muttering softly he traced softl little patterns against Alberto's tight peck. He stopped at once when his face was being gently forced upwards to look into chocolate brown pools.

"Rey, I know you think of it as just an accident. But I love you deeply and...I hate seeing you hurt. And it pains me dearly when I know it was me who hurt you." Alberto confessed, not once taking his eyes away from the others own intense gaze.

Sighing softly Rey leaned forward to kiss those lips one more time, but this kiss was a lot more gentler, and was full of undeniable love. "I forgive you." Whispering softly he pressed their foreheads together in contentment. A yawn broke past Rey's lips as he situated himself back into his previous position but this time his arms wrapped tightly around Alberto's body so he could snuggle into the others warmth. "Te quiero."

"I love you too Rey." All eyes fluttering to a close they both feel into a dream filled sleep.

SO CHEESY! I mean...THE END!


End file.
